


Something Always Happens

by LadyM_17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ms. Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: When Peter and Kamala ended up on the same college tour, they should've known better than to celebrate.Two superheroes in the same place? Something always happens.
Relationships: Kamala Khan & Peter Parker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Something Always Happens

**Author's Note:**

> I love interactions between these two, and I want all of them.
> 
> Prompt: Day 9: For the Greater Good [Take Me Instead]
> 
> Content Warnings: Kidnapping, Violence against Children, Guns,

Peter and Kamala had not spent much time together. They’d been introduced, of course, both young superheroes with potential, the adults had hoped that when the kids weren’t willing to come to them that perhaps they’d go to each other. However, it was pure coincidence that they ended up on the same college tour.

They were looking at Berkeley. Neither of them planned to go there, not wanting to stray too far from their respective cities, but it was part of keeping their identities safe.

When they saw each other on the tour they both wasted no time catching up, while the tour guide talked. Many of their friends had already taken their respective tours of the area, while they had held off on it, knowing that there was no point, and with no friends from home, there was nothing suspicious about them knowing each other.

Honestly, looking back on it, they should’ve known better than to expect this to be a fun day. Two superheroes in the same place? Never a good sign.

Kamala was woken up by Peter tapping on her window, suited up. Of course, it was like three in the morning so no one was around to see him, but Peter made a mental note to ask Ned to get rid of the footage. “Do you have your suit?” he asked when she let him in.

Kamala grabbed it, and once Peter turned around, started putting it on.“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know yet, I have this thing, my, I don’t know, sort of like a sixth sense and it is screaming and I don't know-”

A rumble filled the room. It sounded like a far off explosion. 

“Found the reason,” Peter said, “Hop on!”

Kamala grabbed Peter as he swung through the streets of San Fransisco. The oddly calm streets of San Francisco. No fires, no screaming, nothing. Peter had thought they would have had to save civilians, but none of the civilians were in danger. “Karen, what’s going on?”

“What?” Kamala asked.

“Talking to the suit, sorry!”

"The explosion seems to have been contained."

"By what?" 

Karen guided the two to a sewer entrance which apparently had been where the explosion had originated from. Apparently, the origin point was far enough underground that damage to the surface hadn't occurred. 

“Of course it’s always a sewer.” Kamala sighed, as she manipulated the sewer cover out of the ground.

“You’ve been in one of these before?” Peter asked.

“Yup, not a pleasant experience.” Kamala’s memory had not failed her at how unpleasant being in a sewer was. Peter, with his enhanced senses, was having an even worse time. However, they didn’t have much time to commiserate over the misery of sewers when they stumbled upon the source of the explosion. A group of about seven, milling around as if they hadn’t just caused an explosion, and a kid strapped to a table.

Kamala pulled Peter back. “Priority one, getting the kid out and to the hospital. We can get the authorities here lat-”

“You’re not getting anyone out of here,” A woman with white hair said. “We have security cameras, you know. Now I would recommend putting your hands on your head before any further harm comes to anyone.” Almost immediately their bodies lit up with red dots, guns trained on them. A few appeared on the child’s head too, which was messed up in all kinds of ways.

Hesitantly, they raised their hands.

“Alright, come into the light so we can see you, properly.”

A couple of muted gasps and the room exploded into murmurings. “What’re you doing so far from home?” A tall man asked. “Last I checked you two were in New York and New Jersey.”

Peter picked up on the banter immediately. “Rent was too expensive, man. They say crime doesn’t pay, but they don’t warn you about superheroing!”

One woman burst out laughing before being shushed.

“Thank you!” Peter said. “Tough crowd.”

“You’re not at a comedy show, Spider-boy.” The woman with the white hair said.

“Man. It's Spider-man, Ms. Snowy.”

Ms. Snowy rolled her eyes at the nickname. “Sure it is. In case you haven’t noticed you’re our prisoners now.”

“I thought that was just how you treated all your guests,” Kamala said.

“Must you both be this annoying?” Ms. Snowy asked.

“Yeah, it was in our contract,” Peter said.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough of the comedy, walk.” The tall man said, leading them into the middle of the room, where they were both relieved to see that the boy, despite being pale and feverish was still breathing.

“What’re you doing to him?” Kamala asked.

“Yeah, this is not the normal science fair shit you’ve got going on here,” Peter added.

“Oh, Ms. Marvel, surely you’re familiar with this setup, after all, we got the idea from your friend back home.”

“Not the Inventor,” Kamala muttered.

“Exactly.”

“The Inventor?” Peter asked.

“He brainwashed teenagers into giving up their bodies to produce electricity.”

Peter looked down at the kid. “So you’re saying that this kid…”

“Powered the explosion! Yup!”

“And you’re just all okay with that?” Peter asked. “Like I understand one person being self-absorbed enough, but all of you?”

“It was consensual,” one person said.

“He’s a child!” Kamala whirled to face the direction of the voice. “He can’t consent to anything!”

The child, himself, took a shuddering breath and started coughing up blood.

Peter moved to support the convulsing child. Who, lips now red, went limp. “He needs a hospital.”

“No, we need to see how long he can last.”

Kamala snapped. “What is wrong with you people! Bringing a child to death for your own curiosities! Shame on you.”

No one seemed particularly shamed and as the child coughed again, Kamala had an idea.

“I’m inhuman,” she announced. “My body regenerates faster than his will and there’s a whole city of us to harvest from. You could power everything for a millennium.”

“We’d never be able to hold you all for that long,” someone grumbled.

“No, there’s a way! And let Spiderman take the kid to the hospital and I’ll tell you!” Kamala was bluffing, she didn’t know if there was a way, but if Peter could get the kid to the hospital, she could worry about everything else later.

“K-Ms. Marvel, what are you doing?” Peter asked.

Kamala ignored him. “Do we have a deal?”

The people muttered among themselves before turning back to them. “Take the kid, Spider-man,” the tall man conceded.

Peter looked between the kid and Kamala, the latter wasn’t meeting his eyes, instead, she was looking around, and Peter hoped she was trying to formulate an escape plan for after, but just in case he was going to enact one of his own.

“Wha-” He pulled Kamala into a hug, ignoring the red dots that sprung up with the sudden movement, and she awkwardly patted him on the back. “I’m going to be okay.”

And Peter slipped his spider-bot down her back. “Shh, I’ve put a tracker on you,” he hissed. “I’ll come back.”

Kamala pulled back. “Get the kid to the hospital, Spider-man.”

“You got it, Ms. Marvel.” Peter gave a salute and carefully cradled the kid for the journey out, all the while checking their security camera monitors to see how far out he had to go before he could call Mr. Stark.

Kamala watched Peter leave, before turning back to the adults, practically foaming at the mouth for a way to harvest inhuman power. “Electricity, it disables our powers and if you time it correctly our bodies will still regenerate without giving us any further abilities.” This was not entirely untrue, it was only partially true for Kamala herself, and probably for any inhumans with similar power sets, but not for all. The idea, however, would delay them long enough for Kamala to come up with an escape plan, or for Peter to come back as he claimed he would- though Kamala hoped he would come back with some extra firepower. She doubted that he was going to be able to take down everyone on his own and based on what she had just told them, Kamala didn’t suspect she would be much help.

For a villain lair, they were refreshingly low on tasers, they had to send someone out to buy one. During that time, Kamala sat on the table. She wasn’t going to try and escape just yet, Peter wouldn’t have made it to the hospital yet and she needed to give him as much time as possible.

“So… was it just the Inventor who inspired you? Or were you—

"looking into alternative energy before that?” Alternative energy was a less gruesome way of putting it, for sure.

“Sure.”

“Well, we’ve always been interested, harvesting people for it… well, it’s not an idea that hadn’t crossed our minds. The Inventor just gave us the means to do it.” The tall man explained. He seemed the most willing to talk out of all of them. 

Oh, so they were always murderous, that’s nice. Kamala leaned back in an attempt to look nonchalant in a way that she had seen videos of Peter doing, and tried to ignore the eyes on her, all ready to grab her in the case of an attempted escape.

She figured when the woman returned with the taser would be a good time to make her escape. She had assumed, that like every well-stocked villain lair, they would have a taser and therefore she would lose the ability to escape before Peter got to the hospital, but surely he would have by the time the woman returned?  
So she waited… and waited… and the others seemed to be getting nervous, too. One person tried calling the woman but it went to voicemail. _Three more minutes,_ Kamala would wait for three minutes for the helpful distraction of the woman’s arrival, and then she would escape with or without it.

Kamala didn’t have to wait three minutes, somewhere around minute one and a half, Peter, still clad in his Spiderman suit dropped through the ceiling holding the missing woman, webbed up in his arms.

For a moment, everyone gaped at him. “Aw c’mon, you didn't really think I’d let you use the protector of Jersey City to charge a cell phone, did you?”

No one said anything, obviously, their plan had hinged on the expectation that the would, in fact, let that happen.

He raised the woman, who was gagged and bound, but otherwise it pretty good shape for having been abducted, in his arms, and then nodded towards Kamala. “Prisoner trade? My friend for yours?”

“What’s stopping us from keeping all three of you?” Ms. Snowy asked.

Peter shrugged. “I’m too fast to let that happen.”

As if in challenge, Kamala spotted a red dot on Peter’s back. It was an incredible risk on the part of the shooter? Drone? Kamala wasn’t entirely sure where the dots were coming from if they were manmade or machine, but either way, it was a risky move, if there was too much strength they’d shoot their woman too. Though they didn’t really seem to be big on the preservation of life, maybe they were okay with that.

“Duck!” Maybe the dot was just a warning and Peter wasn’t actually going to get shot but Kamala wasn’t going to take that chance, moving to intercept the hypothetical bullet that wasn’t actually so hypothetical.

She crashed into Peter and getting shot hurt much more than she remembered because even as she healed her side was on fire.

Peter tossed the woman onto the table and caught Kamala before she hit the floor. None of the group seemed to expect Kamala to be shot, because they just let him swing back out of his giant hole. He’d already had Karen alert the proper authorities, who would be invading the sewer soon, so no one was going to come after them, all he had to do was get Kamala to a hospital, but that wouldn’t work, maybe Mr. Stark had a house nearby with enough of a medkit that he could use, or the hotel might have a first aid kit?

“Peter, Peter-” Kamala was swatting at him. “Take a stop at that grocery store, will you?”

“Right, they might have some first aid supplies.”

“Are you hurt?” From her awkward position, half cradled and half slung over his shoulder, Peter hadn’t really had time to grab her comfortably, but she tried to see if there were any injuries that she had missed of his.

“Me? You just got shot!”

Kamala laughed. “Oh, Peter, no! I heal, remember?”

Peter swung onto the grocery store rooftop. “But surely not that fast!”

But there Kamala was, perhaps a bit bloody but still fully healed. “It was a clean shot, and I don’t think it hit anything vital. I’ll be fine.” Her stomach grumbled. “Just hungry, come on!”

“Your healing is… very fast,” Peter said, still in shock that Kamala’s concern was food after just being shot.

“And it makes me very hungry,” Kamala said. “Come on! They probably have donuts!”

And Peter couldn’t argue with donuts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
